plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Egypt - Day 12
For the Chinese version of the level, see Ancient Egypt - Day 12 (Chinese version). |FR = Pyramid of Doom |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 11 |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 13}} Difficulty Sandstorms, Camel Zombies, Pharaoh Zombies, and high concentration of zombie hordes contribute to the difficulty of this level. Mainly, the newly discovered Pharaoh Zombie. This zombie has a high amount of health, and once the casket is broken, the zombie within comes storming out with a fast speed. This zombie acts similarly to Newspaper Zombie, but with more health. Camel Zombies arrive in humps of more than three while Pharaoh Zombies will back themselves up by blending with the sandstorms or their allies. Instant-use plants are recommended to deal with the Camel Zombies and Pharaoh Zombies. However, prior to update 5.9.1, an instant will only break the casket, letting the zombie free without harm. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie5 = |zombie6 = 3 |zombie7 = |note7 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie8 = |note8 = First flag; Sandstorm! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = 4 |zombie10 = |note10 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie11 = 3 |zombie12 = 1 |note12 = Sandstorm! |ambush12 = |zombie13 = |note13 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie14 = 5 |zombie15 = |zombie16 = 2 4 1 5 |note16 = Final wave; 1x Plant Food available; Sandstorm! |ambush16 = }} Note: All carry four camel segments in the level. Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Cabbage-pult **Potato Mine **Wall-nut **Iceberg Lettuce **Bloomerang *Do what you did in Ancient Egypt - Day 11, but build two columns of Sunflowers instead of one column of Twin Sunflowers. *To deal with Pharaoh Zombies, use Potato Mines or Bloomerang's Plant Food ability. One thing you need to know is that Pharaoh Zombies needs two instant-kill plants to be killed, since the sarcophagus absorbs extra damage from projectiles. Mega Beast Strategy :Created by *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Gold Bloom **Melon-pult **Tall-nut **Primal Peashooter **Celery Stalker **Bowling Bulb *Start by planting one column of Twin Sunflowers. Use Gold Bloom to get you started first. *Use Celery Stalker to take out the first few zombies. *When you get enough sun, plant a column of Melon-pults or two columns of Primal Peashooters. *Plant additional Melon-pults and one column of Tall-nuts at the arrival of Camel Zombies. *Bowling Bulbs are not needed in this level, but if you would like a bit of extra fun, you can plant bowling bulbs to knock those zombie bowling pins down. Using premium plants Chomper and Toadstool can instantly kill the Pharaoh Zombies, making this level much easier to manage. Kiwibeast can be used, as there are no Explorer Zombies, allowing Kiwibeast to have free reign over the opposition. Strawburst is a great option, but he needs support from defensive plants or slowing plants, such as Wall-nut or Snow Pea. Gallery Day 12 AE 1st Reward.png|First time reward AE12Char.jpg|By AED12.jpg BOgameplay2.jpg|By Ancient Egypt- Day 12.png|Strategy involving Jack O' Lanterns AE - Day 12 (PG234) - 1.png|By AE - Day 12 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 AE - Day 12 (PG234) - 3.png|By Pinkgirl234 AE - Day 12 (PG234) - 4.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 AE12.PNG|By AE12-C.PNG|Another strategy by MyNameIsMyName Bom.JPG|By AEDay12byM.jpeg|By SOAE12.PNG|By Trivia *During April 2014 for a limited time, if the player managed to beat this level, he or she will unlock Pirate Seas if they have not unlocked it yet. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Pharaoh Zombie Ancient Egypt Day 12 (Ep.13)|By Ancient Egypt Day 12 - Walkthrough How would you rate Ancient Egypt - Day 12's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags